InuYasha Out Takes
by Sess-Girl17
Summary: This is my InuYasha Out Takes!ENJOY AND REVIEW FOR THIS AND MY OTHER FICS!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Well like I said...I'm starting an InuYasha Out Takes Fic!I just ate ice cream, two chocolate bars, barbaque chips and peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and I'm pretty hyper so don't mind if these out takes are stange and suffer from mental writing!(LOL mental writing...I just made up a disease!)I'm going to write around 5 to 7 episodes for now.I've only seen up to episode 82 and episode 83 comes on tonight!After I calm down a little I'll start chapter 10 on Secrets and Changes!Also I wrote some more poems so read those and REVIEW!ENJOY!.

Sess-Girl17:Directer and writer

Katara:Second directer, second writer and producer

Inu Gang and all other InuYasha characters:Actors

Ok lets get the show on the road!

Episode 1

Sess-Girl17:Ok scene 7!ACTION!

Kagome yells out in sheer panic for someone to save her from the centipede demon chasing her. InuYasha awakens from Kikyou's seal. Kagome runs back to the tree and is surprised to see him awake. InuYasha convinces Kagome to pull out the arrow because he still can not escape from the tree. InuYasha gets free and kicks the demon's butt. After, InuYasha demands the Shikon No Tama from Kagome.

InuYasha:Actually you know, I don't want the jewel anymore

Katara:WHAT?FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!YOUR SUPOSED TO TRY TO STEEL IT FROM HER!

InuYasha:But what if I don't want to!

Sess-Girl17:InuYasha you have to.If you don't then to whole story is messed up

InuYasha:Feh!I'm going to take a nap!

InuYasha starts to walk off stage

Katara:INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR I'LL CUT YOUR PAY AND NOT GIVE YOU ANYMORE RAMEN!

InuYasha runs back on stage

InuYasha:OK wench hand it over right now or I'll cut you in places you didn't even know existed!

Kagome:sighs I swear the things you do for ramen!

Episode 2

Sess-Girl17:Ok people scene 12!ACTION!

Kagome, using someone's bow and arrow, attaches the foot to the arrow and shoots, causing the arrow to hit the demon directly. Unfortunately the Shikon No Tama is also hit, and shatters into lots of little pieces in a great white light.

InuYasha:OHHH look at all the pretty lights!

Sess-Girl17:Ummm InuYasha your suposed to be really pissed off right now cause of the jewel shattering.

InuYasha:Screw the jewel!Shut up and let me enjoy the lights!

Kagome:backs away slowly I better get out of here before he realises he is supose to be mad at me

Episode 3

Sess-Girl17:Ok everyone scene 29!And InuYasha don't act like an idiot this time!

InuYasha:Feh!

Katara:ACTION!

Kagome is taking a bath in the cold lake. She remembers the conversation with Kaede and Inuyasha that night before. Kaede insists that it will take both Inuyasha and Kagome together to restore the shattered Shikon no Tama. InuYasha is peeping on her as she wades up from the lake. She notices him.

Kagome:SIT!

InuYasha slams into the ground

Kagome:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

InuYasha:picks himself off the groundWhat?You should take this as a compliment.Gets a sly grin on face Come on lets go somewhere more private

Kagome:Huh? Smiles Oh I see

InuYasha and Kagome walk off stage

Katara:HEY GUYS WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?DIDN'T YOU READ THE SCRIPT?GET BACK HERE!

Episode 4

Katara:Ok guys I'm not in the mood for any of your shit so FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!Scene 53!ACTION!

We see more fighting but just as Yura is about to kill InuYasha-

InuYasha:Hey bitch I can see down your shirt and damn you have some fine goodies!Are you by any chance single?

Everyone except InuYasha, Yura and Kagome start laughing their heads off

Kagome:INUYASHA!

Yura:Now that you mention it, I am single

InuYasha:Then lets ditch these freaks and go have some fun if ya know what I mean

Katara:Oh gods I think I'm going crazy!Wheres the drugs when ya need them!

Episode 5

Sess-Girl17:Ok Katara is going to be away for awhile.She was dragged away to a mental hospital in a straight jaket.She claims its because of you guys so lets behave are selves.Scene 74!ACTION!

We see Sesshoumaru and his servant, Jaken, approach a grave, looking for what Sesshoumaru calls 'the fang.' We later learn that it is Inuyasha's inheritence, a guardian sword, Tessaiga, which was made from a fang donated by his father. Sesshoumaru wants it. Using Staff of Heads, Jaken tests the grave to see if it is indeed the grave of his and Inuyasha's father. It isn't!As Sesshoumaru walks away, Jaken runs after him.

Jaken:LORD SESSHOUMARU!LORD SESSHOUMARU!WAIT FOR THIS LOWLY SERVENT!

Sesshoumaru stops and Jaken crashes into his leg

Sesshoumaru:Jaken I am getting tired of hearing your annoying voice. Starts slashing Jaken into pieces with his claws

Jaken:AHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Sesshoumaru:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sess-Girl17:CUT!CUT!STOP TAPEING!CUT!

Sesshoumaru:I AM CUTTING!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sess-Girl17:I hope the mental hospital has an extra room

Episode 6

Director:Ok people I'm going to be your new director for awhile since you scared away your other two.Scene 106!ACTION!

Sesshoumaru then declares "playtime" to be over and tries to kill Inuyasha (again) with his pretty cool poison claw attacks. Kagome beats up on Jaken (yeah!) when he tries to use his staff on Inuyasha. When Jaken knocks her down, she reaches up to grab Tessaiga to hoist herself up, and sees Sesshoumaru about to deal a heavy blow to Inuyasha. Wanting to save his life and being a human, she yells his name and starts to run at Sesshoumaru: so naturally the sword easily slips out of the altar. Shocked beyond belief, everyone in the room stops what they're doing.

Kagome:Um...oops?

Sesshoumaru:Wow she has power, she will make stonge bitch lets leave this worthless hanyou and toad and go somewhere more private

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk off stage

InuYasha:SESSHOUMARU YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!WE'RE NOT FINISHED!

Jaken:YES LORD SESSHOUMARU GET AWAY FROM THAT DISGUSTING HUMAN AND FINISH OFF THE FORTHLESS HANYOU!

InuYasha:HEY I'M NOT WORTHLESS!YOUR THE WORTHLESS TOAD!

Jaken:SHUT UP!WE MUST GET LORD SESSHOUMARU BACK!

InuYasha:For once I agree with you.HEY SESSHOUMARU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!

InuYasha and Jaken run off stage

Director:Oh man!No wonder the other two went crazy!I QUIT!

A/N:Well thats all for tonight!So what did you think?I'll do more tomarrow.Don't forget to REVIEW!And don't forget to REVIEW for my other fics!Now I'm off to work on chapter 10 of Secrets and Changes!Luv Ya All!


	2. More InuYasha Out Takes

A/N:Well even though I said I wouldn't add another chapter till I got at least 3 reviews, I changed my mind. I was playing Final Fantasy 9 and it was starting to drive me crazy so I'm doing this to burn off some steam!Thanks go to icequeen987 who was the only one to review for this fic!Enjoy and REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I don't own it so don't fuck with me!I'm having a bad day don't make me take it out on you!(reconize the lyrics?LOL)

Episode 7

Katara:Ok guys I'm back so don't fuck around!AND I MEAN IT INUYASHA!

Sess-Girl17:Um...Action?

In the middle of their fight, Kagome emerges from the remains of the melted bones around her. Inuyasha is just astounded (and happy, of course). Kagome then gives him the sword. However, Sesshoumaru takes off the kid gloves and transforms into his demon form...a huge white dog. He breathes out a poisonous gas, forcing Kagome and Myouga to climb up the wall of the rib cage and escape the fumes. Inuyasha is forced to fight with his brother

InuYasha:GODS SESHOUMARU!YOU GOT SOME BAD BREATH!

Everyone breaks out laughing

InuYasha:NO SERIOUSLY!HOW LONG AGO DID YOU LAST BRUSH YOUR TEETH!

Sesshoumaru:growls

Katara:CUT!

Sesshoumaru:doesn't listen and eats InuYasha

InuYasha:Good thing that was the stunt double and not the real me

Sesshoumaru:turns towards the real InuYasha with death in his eyes

InuYasha:Uh oh

Sess-Girl17:RUN!

Episode 9

Sess-Girl17:Well last episode was interesting

Katara:No shit!Now we have to get another stunt double and everyone is too scared to take the job!

Sess-Girl17:Oh shut up Katara!ACTION!

As the episode starts out, Inuyasha is eating some of Kagome's food (in an old battlefield, to boot), when it suddenly becomes dark, and a strange blue fire appears. It's a magic trick of a fox demon; so we finally meet Shippou, a very young fox demon who has recently lost his father

Kagome:OH MY GODS! HE'S SOOOO CUTE!

Kagome:grabs him and hugs him really tight

Katara:KAGOME STOP MULESTING THE POOR THING AND FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!

Kagome:BUT HE'S SOOOO ADORIBLE!

Shippou:HELP!HELP!RAPE!I'M BEING RAPED!I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Sess-Girl17:CUT!Lets try this again people!

Episode 10

Sess-Girl17:Ok guys can we please try to do this right for once?We do have a budget to work with

Katara:ACTION!

Inuyasha decides that he must solve the Manten problem before he can fight Hiten. Meanwhile, Shippou has latched onto Manten's throat with his teeth, and, though he must be in a lot of pain, doesn't let go even as Manten hits him pretty hard on the head. With the other hand, Manten holds Kagome by the throat, attempting to choke her

Kagome:AHHH!HELP ME!SOMEONE PLEASE!I'M BEING RAPED!

Manten:Would you shut up bitch and let me enjoy this!

Kagome:AHH!INUYASHA!SAVE ME!

InuYasha:CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?

Kagome:CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BEING RAPED!DON'T YOU CARE?

InuYasha stops fighting long enough to think

InuYasha:Um...no not really

Kagome:DAMN YOU TO HELL INUYASHA!

Katara:WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!Gods I need some drugs

Sess-Girl17:Ok everyone take 5!

Episode 11

Sess-Girl17:Ok guys Katara is in the hospital because of an over dose of crack.We are going to visit her after this episode.I don't knowwhy she would do that coughsyou guyscoughs.Oh well.Action!

Daylight suddenly pours over the area, and though Kagome takes a second to see how nice Inuyasha is finally being to her, she then realizes she still has tests to take (and has somehow missed a whole night of sleep). Running off, she leaves Inuyasha and Souta behind...Inuyasha feels a bit unappreciated, but at least Souta tells him that was cool

InuYasha:Does she always do that?

Souta:Yup every time.So InuYasha...are you and my sister going to make babies?

InuYasha:WHAT!

Souta:I mean she dreams about you all the time

InuYasha:looks suspeciousShe does?

Souta:Yup.Just last night she dreamed she was giving you a blow job

InuYasha:stutters nervouslyDid she really?

Souta:Yup!

InuYasha:sweatdropsI better go find her leaves stage

Souta:starts laughingSucker!Teenagers will believe anything!

Sess-Girl17:InuYasha get back here!Souta that was a mean jock

Souta:But it was still funny

Sess-Girl17:True

Kagome and InuYasha:SOUTA!

Souta:Uh oh I better get out of here!

A/N:Well thats all!You only get 4 episodes since no one reviewed!I didn't do episode 8 cause I couldn't think of anything funny.I'm going to go do the dishes and have a shower then I'm going to start working on chapter 12 of Secrets and Changes.Now be good little readers and REVIEW!BYEZ!


End file.
